


Hazing

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Sombra had been told she would become a full member of Talon many times, but Reaper keeps breaking his promise. This time she plans on doing things a bit differently.





	1. Chapter 1

Sombra thought about the terms before replying, "So what you're telling me is... I just stay alive in a room with this man for half an hour, and I will be, one hundred percent, a full member of Talon?"

"It's not about surviving a bullet," Widowmaker replied curtly.

"No more tests?" Sombra went on.

"If you fail..." Reaper said, continuing Widomaker's conversation.

"I will be covering the exit," Widowmaker finished.

"Thirty minutes in the ring with Jesse McCree, not a problem," Sombra said, physically shrugging off their threats.

"I will be watching you," Reaper added, "And if I even suspect you hacked the camera I'll deal with you myself and your existance really will be wiped off the map, " he phased closer to her, "Understood?"

She patted him on the chest, "Relax papi. I got this."

Now it was her turn to phase away via Translocator. The last two agents Reaper inducted fell prey to the charms of a washed up sharp shooter and betrayed Talon. Reaper had little faith that Sombra would prove to be any different.

***

McCree didn't like these kinds of missions. Ones where they grabbed as many people as they could and ran off to solve some problem on the other side of the globe without knowing dick about it. Hostage situation in a long abandoned complex? It seemed unlikely.

Martinez Industries was a sprawl of empty buildings, mostly boarded up. Jesse noticed an open door, odd enough, but then he saw a glimpse of something inside. It was certainly worth checking out, but he had no way of alerting anyone, as this was a stealth operation. He crept slowly along the wall, gun cocked, finger on the trigger. His eyes glued to the doorway tenuously waiting for the shadow to reappear.

He swung around the corner. The room was empty save for a metal desk. Jesse had relaxed slightly when the door slammed shut. He jumped around, poised to shoot the first thing he saw. 

He saw nothing when Peacekeeper was snatched from his hands, and he was disarmed of flashbang. He groped into the air aimlessly and looked to the desk. How hadn't he spotted that woman before? He charged at her but he was met with the barrel of a small machine gun, and he yielded. She drops his things and he hears them clatter on something. She kicks the door of the floor safe, and only when it shuts does McCree realize what had happened.

"Now I have to do everything one-handed," Sombra quipped.

"Who are you?" McCree asks, careful with his tone not to be too hostile or friendly. Defenseless, his best bet was to talk his way out of this.

"I know who you are," she takes a step towards the desk, "Jesse McCree, born in Santa Fe to a Mexican mother and an unknown father. Did alright until your mother died. Then you, how shall we say, fell into the wrong crowd-"

McCree interjected, "Overwatch finds me; Overwatch gets busted up; I end up as a gun for hire. C'mon even the government knows that much about me."

Sombra put on a sweet smile, "I did a lot of research on you, and I liked what I saw, papi, very much." She looks him over at a very small imperfection in the wall where she knows a hidden camera with a surprisingly wide lens is tucked away. On the other side of the camera, her boss, whose interest is already piqued. Meanwhile McCree was formulating an escape route of sorts.

"Did you now? What kind of things did you see?" McCree responds, approaching her carefully. No sudden moves. Her finger was still on the trigger after all.

"I can't say I couldn't help noticing your more..." her eyes fluttered down then up, "Mature interests." Reaper scoffed at her innocent ploy.

McCree chuckles a little. Not where he thought this conversation was going, but he could work with it. He takes another cautious step, now only a few inches from her. He took on a more demure personality and said sweetly, "What can I say? A man gets lonely."

Sombra rests the gun on the desk, but doesn't let go of of the trigger. She puts her finger on McCree's chest and pretends to be impressed with his build. "MILFs, Latinas, and pegging. I don't think two out of three is so bad," she glances up at him with a long gaze before focusing her sight back on his chest.

McCree puts his hand on her hips and leans in a little, "Not at all, mami... What's your name?"

Sombra lets go of her gun and opens the desk drawer. She pulls out a strap-on with a realistic flesh tone attachment. That threw McCree's plan right out the window. Reaper sat in his office, squinting at the monitor, trying to figure out if Sombra was as stupid as she seemed.

McCree cannot think through a new plan fast enough. Was she just mocking him? Trying to scare him? What was his captor even getting out of this? She already had the opportunity to kill him, so why didn't she?

"Papi...?" she asks softly.

McCree laughs nervously, cheeks pink, "I don't know if you realized this in all of your hunting, but I've never been pegged before."

Sombra smiled devilishly, "Would you like to change that?"

Reaper grasped his mask and tossed it on the table, giving him slightly better vision of the show unfolding on the monitor. Sombra stripping down first, much to both men's delight. McCree was more than eager to follow in undressing himself, but seemed rather nervous about the idea of being fucked.

He was holding onto the hope of being the one to do the fucking, but this woman seemed to be very set on his ass. It was a secret desire of his to be fucked, but this didn't seem like the time or the place.

Reaper was between wanting to watch and wanting to give Widowmaker kill-on-sight orders. He supposed that technically, McCree was still trapped in the room and still alive. On the other hand, Sombra was about to do the one thing he didn't want her to do, in a way.

Sombra is basking in her ego. McCree was putting on a show, obviously trying to curry his captor's favor. This, however, was a lie he was telling himself because he had ample opportunity to overpower her and escape.

"So?" Sombra asks, loosening the ties on her harness so she can slide it over her legs, "I take it you're interested?"

When McCree nodded, it went straight to Reaper's dick. Reaper leaned forward and studied the monitor with intensity. McCree had aged well, and was just as handsome as always. McCree was the same as ever, letting his dick do all the thinking. Sure Sombra had moved her weapon out of McCree's immediate reach, but McCree could get it if he wanted. He just didn't want to.

"You're so tense," she comments, "Just relax, it's like anything else going up there."

McCree laughs nervously, voice tight, "Always had more luck with ladies than guys..." Repear didn't believe McCree's innocent act, but Sombra could see how tense he was and knew it was true.

She poured a small amount of lube on him and his body goes rigid. She says in a warm voice, "The only people who think it hurts are the ones who have never tried it."

Reaper shifted in his chair, unable to get comfortable. He watched Sombra rub McCree's ass. Gabriel tries to adjust his growing erection in his pants. Sombra tells him to take a deep breath and then she pushed the tip in. The expression on McCree's face spoke of pleasure, surprise, and ache. She rubs his back in congratulations when he takes it all the way. He drops his head and leans back on it.

Reaper cannot be satisfied by rubbing his hard-on through his pants. Without another thought he pushed his pants down somewhat to stroke himself. He slips his shirt off quickly so he does not miss a single second.

"How is that, papi?" Sombra asked, gazing into the camera, unknown to McCree.

McCree groans and Reaper squeezes himself harder. The look on Jesse's face was one of indescribable bliss. The normally hard-nosed gunslinger was a melted mess of sweat and moans. The man was even drooling. He made a perfect image for Gabriel to take in. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be Sombra or McCree. To be fucking Jesse McCree so completely... but then to be pounded so expertly by such a sexy woman.

"I know I enjoy it," she said, and then her eyes broke away from the camera.

Jesse nodded, still unaware. His arms gave out and he splayed on the desk helplessly. Sombra couldn't stand the sound of metal on metal so she grabbed the back of his arms and tugged. McCree happily obliged to arch his back and pull himself off of the table. It didn't take much for Sombra to hold him as he was doing most of the work.

McCree couldn't believe his fantasy was actually better than he imagined. The feeling of the head pushing through him was better than he could've hoped. The whole length was firm in the center, with a soft outer layer that compressed to his tight hole. All of the lube made the whole piece slide in and out easily.

Reaper had pause a moment or he was going to finish too early. He wasn't one much for edging, but this was a special circumstance. She was slowly coaxing McCree into a new position, one that gave Gabriel a better angle and let him see that hole more clearly. Sombra turned McCree to the right. In this position Reaper would be able to see everything. McCree put his leg up on the desk, making his hole tighter for Sombra's toy. 

"You're such a good fuck," Sombra said roughly, watching the length slide in and out of McCree, being sure to lean back enough that nothing was obscured from the camera. She loved the look of her slender hand on his muscular leg. A perfect example of mind over matter. She gave him a sharp thrust just to hear his moan and prove her power.

McCree had to use his right hand to steady himself on the table. The position was great, if a little unstable. He stroked himself with his free hand, having to stop when she went too roughly. Sombra made a game of it; when he got close, she would give him every inch and his hands would shake and stop. It was just enough to keep both men from cumming too quickly, but only just. Reaper's erection was swollen and purple, just like McCree's.

"Do you like it papi?" she pressed, "Show me."

Reaper could not take in enough detail. He wanted that fullness. He wanted those hands sliding through his hair and that cock filled him. He wanted everything Jesse was getting. McCree was getting the hang of keeping a pace while being fucked, and though his hands were still trembling he was getting closer and closer.

McCree came with a hot sigh. Reaper couldn't hold back any more and let himself climax to that wonderful view. Both ended up covered in themselves in their own cum. McCree was surprised he was able to make himself cum standing up. Reaper was surprised at how much cum was all over everything.

Sombra pulled the toy out of McCree and he has to steady himself on the desk. His legs are trembling and after a moment of trying to stand up straight McCree decides to sit on the ground despite the burning in his ass. Reaper, in an afterglow, sat with his legs splayed out, still trying to catch his breath.

Sombra however, was working quickly. She dressed, sprang the safe open, put the weapons on the desk, and phased out of the room via her Translocator; all before McCree even realized she was gone. From her research, she knew Jesse McCree had no skills in hacking, and wouldn't be able to leave the room until the timer on the lock was finished.

Of course, she could have done this from the beginning, but she wanted her initiation to be a smash hit. She was back where she started, watching Reaper cleaning himself up. The games had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sombra's finished with McCree it's time for her to get to the heart of the matter.

Sombra took a step towards Reaper's desk, on the other side of the room from his viewing station. She made her way quietly, then loudly dropped her strap-on on the desk. Reaper whirled around, tissues still in hand. Their eyes lock, hers full of confidence, his full of fight-or-flight. Reaper comes to his senses and stuffs himself back into his pants and hastily zips them back up.  
  
Sombra looks away from him and drums her fingers on the desk. She glances over his shoulder at the security feed. Jesse McCree is just now dressed. On another monitor, Widowmaker is dutifully staring down her scope.  
  
"You don't trust Amélie?" Sombra asked, "Or are you just trying to prevent any truly unwanted intrusions?"  
  
His rage had been building until she cut it down with that comment. He stayed silent and waited for his next chance to strike back. Her eyes met his again, and he swore she was staring straight through him. Her demeanor was unlike anything he had seen from her thus far. It was dangerous and cocky.  
  
Sombra went on, "Don't act like you didn't know I'd be back so quickly. You're a smart man, Gabriel- Can I call you that? Gabriel?"  
  
Time stood still. Even his breath was halted for a moment. A chill racked him to his bones. This woman wasn't just looking straight through him, she was in his head.  
  
"Was I not supposed to know that?" she scoffs. She walks closer to him. The predator had become the prey.  
  
He was frozen, trying to assess the situation. The number of people who knew they were here. The amount of control he had of the situation. The chance that this would ever happen again. The zero sum kept him fixed to the spot. When she reaches him she cradles his face in her hands. He relaxed only slightly, eyes flicking from the monitor to her and back.  
  
"Gabriel," she cooed softly, "Were you jealous?"  
  
He glares at McCree, who is still trapped in the room. She is toying with him, and his pride lashes out, "Fuck off, Sombra."  
  
With a tsk, she drops her hands and walks back to his desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out the dildo she had planted earlier in hopes of fucking her boss (if not, it made for a friendly office prank). Either way it was bound to break Reaper's nasty attitude.  
  
It was jet black, and the upper half was tapered end with wide ridges down half the length. The half near the base was smooth. It was also conveniently compatible with her strap-on. It was thicker than the one she used on McCree, but just as firm. It would have to be if it had any hope of getting up Gabriel's tight ass.   
  
Somebra lazily changed out the parts on her harness and commented out loud, "It's a shame really. This would be the perfect opportunity to fuck your ass without La Arãna around to spy on us through the walls."  
  
"If you cut the attitude, it could happen," Gabriel rebukes.  
  
Sombra laughs, but her voice was low and serious, "I'm not playing games with you. You either agree to be good for me or you get nothing. Make a decision and make it now."  
  
His ego was ebbing to his desires. It was a well calculated risk. Who would even believe Sombra if she told? Even video proof would be rejected on the absurdity of the very notion. He nodded and unconsciously bit his lip. Sombra smiles. That was a nice little detour to make Gabriel feel like he had control of the situation. As she walks towards him, harness in hand, she knows it's all a game. She made the decision for him a long time ago.  
  
She places her empty hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He had a heavily scarred and creased face, one that she thought could use a kind touch. She suspected that would be more novel to him, anyways.  
  
Her left hand trails down his face, softly caressing him. Sombra knew he'd like such tender affection. People that rejected emotions so thoroughly usually needed it the most. She turns her hand and slides her thumb across his lips, barely touching him. His mouth easily parts and he lets her finger slide past his lips and teeth.  
  
Her lack of reaction was troublesome to him. He wanted to change that cold expression so he turned his head towards her thumb and licked her thumb over and over. She slid her forefinger in as she pulled her thumb out. She pushes it as far as she can, then slides her middle finger. She pulls away her fingers out his mouth suddenly.  
  
Gabriel grabs her hand suddenly and pulls the glove off and tries to put her fingers back in. She rolls her hand away from him, taunting him. The other hand comes closer, the harness still dangling from it. She held it above his head with the end close to his cheek. He pauses, and she cups her hand under his chin to make her suggestion clear.  
  
He reaches up to steady the toy, and takes it into his mouth. Sombra is happy he is at ease with her games. If it came down to combat, he could easily take her, but instead is enthusiastically polishing off a silicone piece for no other reason than to show subservience. Sombra gives him a gentle push on the back of the head to encourage him to take more.   
  
"Very good," she said, hand keeping his head from pulling back too far, "Now show me your best."  
  
He had never wanted to choke on a fake cock more than he did now. It was wonderfully degrading to be at her mercy, yet a small part of him knew he had more control than it might appear. His eyes wandered over to see if Amélie still held her post. Sombra put her hand on his temple to block his view and pushed his attention back to her.  
  
He quickly averted his gaze from her much to her annoyance. Her expression went cold. She pushed the toy roughly into the back of his throat, only pulling it out when she sees little tears in the corners of his eyes. She nods down to his pants, and Gabriel begins hastily undressing himself, fingers fumbling the first time over his pants.  
  
She had started to undress herself when she saw Gabriel stumble for a second time. Sombra stops peeling her leggings from her body and says, "Slow down."  
  
At great mental strain, he paces his undressing. He wanted to tear off his clothing, but he also didn't want a reprimand. Sombra kept one eye on him, and another on his viewing station. Barely illuminated, she spotted what she needed.  
  
"So you did know my plan. You almost had me fooled," she said, picking up a travel-size bottle of lube.  
  
"I didn't think you would actually go through with it," he replied gruffly.  
  
She turns to him, studying his scarred and tattered figure. Her gaze slices though his budding bravado and puts him back in his place. His own gaze fell to her harness. That toy seemed almost impossibly large for him to take completely.  
  
Sombra popped the top of the bottle of lube. She stretches out her arm and tilts it a little, allowing little cold drips to fall on his cock.  
  
"If you want this on your ass, you can't be sitting on it," she comments dully.  
  
Gabriel immediately stands up and turns over, bracing his hands on the desk. He makes a conscious effort not to lock his knees, but all his muscles are taut nonetheless. He knows what Sombra is capable of, and his mind is already wild with anticipation.  
  
The drops are cold, but his only reaction is the goosebumps crawling up his back. Sombra rubs the small of his back with her ungloved hand, then slides it down to spread him a bit. One hand can only expose so much, but Reaper unconsciously clenches the more she shows.  
  
"Take a deep breath," she says, not giving him time to do so before penetrating that ring of muscles. His hole resists very little at first, but it tenses up after the third ridge. She pours just a bit more lube on her toy and the fourth ridge gets swallowed by his ass. She peers over his back to see his hands white-knuckled on the edge of the table.  
  
In a soft, cool voice she congratulated him, "So much so quickly... I'm impressed, Gabriel. I didn't know you would be so good."  
  
Gabriel tries to breathe more evenly and relax himself. She eases in the next ridge, now accomplishing much more than the average cock could, but still short of the widest point. There was one more ridge, and she was unsure if he would be able to take it.   
  
She shifts between the previous ridges slowly, watching his pink asshole stretch and tighten around the shaft. He relished the pain, and found himself craving more of it. This oppurtunity wouldn't come again, and he was determined to take it all the first time. He let out audible moans so that Sombra would know how much he loved it in his ass.   
  
"You're doing so good," she said, genuinely impressed with his dirty behavior, "Do you want to be stretched just a little bit more?"  
  
"Please," he cries out, voice cracking with desperation.  
  
She grabs his shoulder and digs her fingers in, "Do you really want me to stretch your ass?"  
  
"Please gap my ass!" Gabriel says, surprising even himself with such a slutty comment.  
  
"Is that what you wants?" Sombra mutters, a bit concerned for his comfort.   
  
Reaper takes it as a sign that he has to further prove how much he wants it. He pushes his hips up and pushes down hard on the dildo. There's a pause as the last ride goes in, but judging by Repear's hot panting, that was the best part. The force was so strong Sobra has to bend her knees and brace for him. Now that he was on the smooth part of the shaft, Gabriel doesn't stop pushing down until he's resting against Sombra.  
  
"You took it all!" Sombra said in awe. Her tone only encouraged him to act out more. He was going far too fast for her to keep up with so she stayed braced and simply watched him work the shaft. No doubt the ridges were tearing him up inside, but he hardly seemed to mind as his asshole slid over the smooth part. She rubbed his back to try to ease any pain, and he took it as a sign of good work.  
  
He rode for a solid minute before slowing down, sweat pouring down his face. He still tried, but he was clearly out of breath. Sombra took over and slammed her weight against his ass, forcing him into the table. He let out a cry of pain as the table pinched his skin. She keeps him pinned and leans over.  
  
"You're not going to change your mind about making me a full member like the last time, are you?" she asks. When there is a long pause she claps a hand on the side of his face and squeezes, "Answer me!"  
  
"You have my vote!" Gabriel cried out.  
  
"Vote?! Who else has to vote?" Sombra snapped.

  
The table was digging into his hips. He responded sheepishly, "Amélie."   
  
Sombra pulls out roughly, all at once. He collapses onto the table. His legs are shaking, but his ass is far too sore to sit down.  
  
Sombra is already removing her harness, "Then we will continue this another time. Get up and get dressed before someone sees us."  
  
"Don't get comfortable giving me orders," Gabriel grunts.  
  
She smirks at him and replies lightly, "Si, papi..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kaloo. Thanks for the idea!


End file.
